Talk:Crippling Slash
Er... Waste of a new elite, much? I am bobo 19:34, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure. Low adrenaline, you could pretty much keep this up indefinitely. Hamstring is expensive. Arshay Duskbrow 20:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Seems to be very similar to the Monster Skill Crippling Attack which I always said was over-powered. Maybe Guild Wars dev's are finally thinking about giving us even battle grounds? :P -- Jyro X (talk • ) 13:02, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Doesn't look very good. "You're All Alone!" trashes it. --Buzzer 02:36, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :That I can't deny, though this is Adrenaline and All Alone is Energy. Still, fair point. Actually, I rather suspect All Alone won't last as it is, it's way too powerful. Arshay Duskbrow 02:48, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Crippling Slash + Fire Storm... a (new) deadly combination? 67.168.224.69 00:45, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Excuse me while I roll my "lol"s @ the hamstorm reference... lolololololololololololololololololol, whew that was funny.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 14:25, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::While it looks good for a Hamstorm build, you need the elite slot for Echo and Arcane Echo to use Firestorm, or better yet, Meteor Shower, multiple times. DancingZombies 19:11, 22 November 2006 (CST) Although the Cripple condition is pretty bad, I don't think this is that useful as an elite. Sure your opponents will kite, but in PvE I have a mage that uses water magic. Water hexes slow movement by 66% or more. Anyway, to me the Tank is supposed to take damage, and deal damage, and move fast. StatMan 14:43, 11 January 2007 (CST) Use in PvE is minimal I can see this being mainly PvP. You don't spam cripple in PvE...--Life Infusion 17:56, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Why isn't Axe Rake in the Related Skills section? It's adrenal, it cripples. :/89.136.42.26 02:04, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :: So fix it d: — Skuld 02:33, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Fixed. Finrod 20:08, 29 September 2006 (CDT) With some of the crazy kiting that occurs with the new AI, this could actually be quite useful in PvE :I'd actually have to agree with the kiting comment. A lot of the time in PVE the enemy monk kites so far that hes out of the aggro bubble, and my heros end up chasing him waaay too far. Sure beats Primal Rage. -Anooneemiss 02:53, 8 November 2006 (CST) A missing elite skill yet again? Could this be another Assassin's Promise where it doesn't exist in the game? --SK Assassin promise is in the game, i capped it with my ranger/sin for experience--Kill Allman 16:16, 3 December 2006 (CST) :It is now, and so is crippling slash.. it wasn't in 6 months ago ;p — Skuld 16:31, 3 December 2006 (CST) Can't find it I've been searching high and low for this one in Elona- 85% cartographer (missing some newbie zones, but I presume they've been well-documented). I can't find it. :It was, they just added it in. Also, "You're All Alone!" absolutely destroys this skill on all levels. ::YAA! was the first elite I captured and was there until I found Crippling Slash. Since I never found it I kept using YAA! It works well even in PvE, possibly not as good as it is in PvP. I went back to using my old elite skill and found I missed crippling foes. I found myself chasing enemies while my Heros were kiting away from them. The problem I have is getting or waiting for a PvE enemy to be far enough from their team mates to make use of this skill. That said it is a very very good elite skill. Now that Anet have made this skill capable hopefully I can test this a bit more. At 4 adrenalin it is highly spamable and means you can keep cripple on your foe indefinitely. I am hoping I will find YAA! to still be the skill of choice. --SK 03:16, 8 November 2006 (CST) however, yaa only works on foes who are spread out, so is pretty weak in pve, and also cannot be kept up indefinately, I like the look of this skill, worth the elite slot in sword builds cus every time i look at my build before heading into a zone I think bout what elite to take, if i dont want the high adrenaline dragon slash or the energy using long rechaging hundred blades, I think this would own. Got to cap it soon, also magehunter strike, tho for that skill spamming energy skills on a warrior has its problems -_- ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:51, 9 March 2007 (CST) BUGGED!!1 Just checked after this new update and it says "target foe is crippled for 0 seconds and begins bleeding for 5-13 seconds" If this is bugged the way I think it is, then it'll be a hell of a lot better once they fix it.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:03, 29 March 2007 (CDT) K so I tested it, and it functions the same, just the description is screwed up-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 23:39, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Sounds like an incoming buff to me (perhaps to parallel permanent 8vs8). Shas'o Kauyon 18:52, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Bleeding will be added in an upcoming update. This > Sever Artery :) --Swift Thief 18:55, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I saw that. Its in a Dev Update in GWOWiki. Crippling Slash + Gash + Final Thrust = the new holy sword combo. GrammarNazi 14:37, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Finally somewhat good Sever Artery has met its match. Cripple, Bleeding, Deep Wound, +130 or so bonus damage. Yay for skill buff. (T/ ) 17:20, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :No Flail? Arshay Duskbrow 17:25, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Too many nice IAS nowadays, I can't believe I forgot about Flail. Thanks. >.> (T/ ) 17:29, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yep, this is going to replace dragon slash on my warrior's pve build--Stormrunner 17:31, 5 April 2007 (CDT) woo ;) — Skuld 17:36, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Warriors don't need selfheal! ;) Healsig without defensive coverstance or even "Watch Yourself!" (T/ ) 17:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :No, put mending in to stop degen, than you don't even have to cast! — Skuld 09:43, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Perhaps this is just my brain thinking and noone else agrees with me, but as Eviscerate used to be the peniultimate axe attack, and Backbreaker the shining example of a hammer attack, this now seems to be the best example of an uber sword attack. Bye bye Dragon Slash :D Now to get to Kourna on my warrior... *Doesn't do enough Nightfall* --Armond Warblade (talk) 03:16, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Condition application order So, the big question: cripple or bleeding on top? — Skuld 17:37, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :It had better be Bleeding... >.> I mean, otherwise it wouldn't really be "Crippling" Slash, eh? More like "Bloody Hamstring". (T/ ) 17:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Just tested with a guildie, Bleeding is on top (thankfully) --Gimmethegepgun 18:12, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::I'd prefer you on top, Skuld. Er... oops? GrammarNazi 18:35, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Gloomp! Skuld kawaii much? :P (T/ ) 18:38, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::this is now a much better skill. anet givith as anet taketh away. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:58, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::More like Anet stoppeth abuse. Bout time N/Mo powerhealers got nerfed. -Auron 21:59, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::It's kinda nice having the extra bleeding. Replaces Severe Artery right away. Apply Poison + Crippling Slash = Overpowered? -X H K ::::::::Apply Poison = 15 energy. Sure, what the hell? 4 conditions ftw. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 08:14, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Tell me why you think it is overpowered. — Skuld 09:46, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::It removes the point of having Sever Artery and Barbarous Strike. At the same time, 2 conditions for 4 strikes of adreniline? if they change the adreniline gain im okay. -X H K ::::::::::Comapre to axe, this needs 1 slot more and gets cripple, is that not ok? — Skuld 11:01, 6 April 2007 (CDT) (restart pyramid) Ya kinda lost me there, Skuld --Gimmethegepgun 20:10, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :This skill removes the need for Sever Artery and Barbarous Strike... if you don't mind having your Elite slot taken up. It was somewhat underpowered as it was, though I personally thought that was enough on its own. This skill is a harrier's best friend after all. 69.128.204.95 06:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Skill description is wrong They changed the duration on bleeding and cripple. They just switched them around so bleeding now has the length of the 10..22 or something like that :Umm, I believe it has always been like this. Crippled duration has always been 5...13, has it not? Now, they just added 10...22 seconds of bleeding for the extreme synergy with Gash. --[[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 07:53, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::yesterday im 99% sure crip was way up at 25 or somthing and bleeding about half that. Changed now though.--Blade (talk| ) 08:40, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, ANet had it at 26 second cripple at 16 swords. They then updated it and I've since fixed it. --Kale Ironfist 08:59, 7 April 2007 (CDT) buff ood skill before, funtastic skill now, sever gash gone for crip slash gash, follow with sun and moon and galrath, no need for ias, add enraging charge and w/e....nice :D ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:08, 9 April 2007 (CDT) 1rv Refrain from breaking it any further, in stead: discuss here. –Ichigo724 16:24, 9 April 2007 (CDT)